I wanna love you forever
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie is down and depressed because it’s her Dad’s death anniversary, she feels alone, will John Cena be able to cheer her up, and save her andWill it lead to them to loving each other forever? Pairings include TorriexJohn StacyxRandy LitaxKane Jacki
1. I need a hero

Hi guys here's a another new story TorrieJohn fic, I hope you all like it

Plz review

Thanks.

It's kind of based on the song Jessica Simpson I wanna love you forever.

Plot: Torrie is down and depressed because it's her Dad's death anniversary, she feels alone, will John Cena be able to cheer her up, and save her and

Will it lead to them to loving each other forever?

Pairings include TorriexJohn StacyxRandy LitaxKane JackiexCharlie.

"DAWN YOU ARE SUCH A COW," Torrie shouted at Dawn Marie, her step mom.

"Torrie, calm down don't strain your voice box," Dawn replied laughing, Torrie just glared at her.

"Dawn, Today is my Dad's death anniversary, you know your husband, the man you loved," Torrie said really upset.

"Torrie, Torrie I didn't care about your father, as far as I'm concerned it's just January 9th, your birthday," Dawn snickered. (I know it's not really Torrie's birthday, but in this story it is,"

Torrie didn't care about her birthday; she was too hung up on her dad.

"Dawn you are the most evil bitch ever," Torrie said angry to her stepmother.

"Torrie, I wasn't the one who killed their father, you're the one who should be dead not Al," Dawn smirked.

"So that's it, nothing I knew you never cared about my dad, you bitch," Torrie replied with tears in her eyes. She wanted to kill Dawn right now.

"Nope, now if you excuse me I have a party to go to, have a lovely birthday dear," Dawn said sarcastically, touching Torrie wet face, she moved her hand away.

"Torrie, your one who has to live with the regret, while I get on with your life, but don't worry I have a lovely present for you," Dawn told Torrie.

Torrie got in her face and said with fire in her eyes, "I don't nothing for you, I never do or will,"

Dawn smiled, and walked away laughing and smiling; Torrie put her hands on her white skirt, and sighed her single tear dropped from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry daddy," Torrie said quietly, Torrie put her head down and just stared at a wall.

John Cena was walking talking on his cell, to his best mate Randy Orton, John was laughing, but he immediately stopped and saw the lovely and gorgeous birthday Girl Torrie Wilson with her head down, John looked at her dressed in a white skirt with a black top which came up to her belly, with leather knee boots.

"Dude, I'm going to call you back," John, said shutting his cell, he made his way to Torrie.

Torrie was remembering, the last words her precious dad said to her.

"Dad, I want you to be happy, But that Bitch Dawn is making you look ridiculous,"

"Torrie, you don't know what you are talking about, Dawn loves me," Al replied to his daughter.

"Dad, she doesn't she's doing this to spite me," Torrie told, her father.

"Why is it always got to be about you, I really thought Torrie Wilson you cared, but obviously you don't?" Al shouted, hurting Torrie.

"Dad, I love you," Torrie replied crying.

"NO you don't, I'm marrying Dawn if you like it or not," Al shouted again.

"Dad, please," Torrie said trying to get her father to listen to her.

"YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF, YOU ARE AN EVIL GIRL TORRIE WILSON, I HAVE NO DAUGHTER," Al screamed, Torrie brusted into to tears, Al shoved Torrie away and stormed out, Torrie collapsed to the floor in tears.

Torrie remembered those words, "I have no daughter," another tear fell from her face, she felt she had no one, she felt so alone but that was going to change.

"Torrie," A man voice said putting his hand on Torrie's shoulder.

Torrie looked up and turned around and came face to face, a man she really cared and loved. John Cena

"John," Torrie muttered with tears, John looked at her worried.

"You all right, Birthday girl" John asked.

Torrie forced a smile, and said, "Of course, prefect Torrie is fine, excuse me," Torrie had tears falling down, Torrie was about to walk away, but John held her hand.

John brought Torrie back, she was very close to him, and she looked deep into his magical blue eyes. Every single time Torrie needed someone to turn to John would always be the one. Ever since John saved her from the clutches of Rene Dupree and Kurt Angle. They became very close.

"What's wrong Tor, come on sweetie tell me," John asked holding her hand.

"Nothing, everything is totally prefect," Torrie said with sarcasm.

John gazed at her, and knew she was lying he just didn't know what was wrong; it tares him apart seeing the woman he loves upset and distraught.

"Torrie," John replied, Torrie moved her hair out of her face, and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm fine," Torrie said quietly with a smile, but John didn't believe her.

"John please just leave me alone, please," Torrie said stepping away from the doctor of Thugnomics.

"Tor, why are pushing me away," John asked, Torrie looked at him with tears in her eyes,

"It's for own good John," Torrie replied looking down and walking away, leaving John upset and worried.

"John," Rey replied

John turned and saw his three mates Eddie, RVD and Rey, John forced a smile He was worried about Torrie.

"Hey guys," John replied manly hugging all of them.

"Guys you don't know what's wrong with Torrie do you," John asked them, they all looked at each other and then John.

"It's her birthday," Eddie said, but he knew something John didn't know.

"Yeah, and she's upset," John replied.

"Yeah, well she Emm 28 years old, you know it's upsetting," Rob said lying, John looked at them suspiciously.

"No something is wrong with her," John replied certain.

"Guys it's the right date, isn't it," Eddie asked Rob and Rey, John just looked confused.

"Yeah," Rey replied.

"Yeah for sure," Rob replied.

"What's today," John asked, "Come on tell me,"

"The reason Torrie is upset, because it's her dad's death anniversary today, a year ago he died," Eddie told the Franchise.

"Oh god," John replied shocked.

"I know, apparently Dawn has confessed she never loved AL," Charlie replied coming to the conversation.

"Hey Charlie," John said, as the rest just waved.

"Charlie, you were supposed to wait for me," Rico said smiling, Charlie looked down and got embarrassed.

"Hey Rico," John said laughing, but inside he was feeling bad for Torrie.

"Hello Darlings, where's my Charlie," Rico said smiling.

"He's gone," Charlie replied behind a laughing Eddie and Rey.

"There you are, Charlie," Rico said slapping his ass.

"RICO, PLEASE," Charlie said.

"I think I'll leave you all to it," John replied walking away.

Meanwhile in the woman's locker room:

Torrie was sitting down, she was silent, her legs were crossed her face was distraught; all she wanted to tell her dad she loves him.

"Torrie, sweetie cheer up, Jackie and I hate seeing you like this," Jacqueline replied sitting with her.

"Happy Birthday," Jackie said trying to cheer Torrie up, she looked and just looked down.

"I don't deserve any of this," Torrie said as Jackie lay the present on Torrie's lap.

"And one and two," Jacqueline got up.

"Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday dear Torrie happy birthday to you," Jackie and Jacqueline sung, Torrie didn't look at them.

"Torrie," Jackie replied sitting down, she took Torrie's hand and held it.

"I'm so sorry," Torrie muttered.

"Dawn said she didn't care about my father, and I was responsible for his death, I love him so much girls," Torrie said upset.

"Torrie don't listen to Dawn, she's a bitch," Jackie replied

"Jacks is right," Jacqueline agreed.

"My father hated me, he died hating me," Torrie replied distraught.

"Oh Torrie," Jackie Gayda replied hugging her, Torrie rested her head on Jackie's shoulder.

"I pushed John away," Torrie said closing her eyes with a tears rolling down.

Jackie let go and asked confused," What, Torrie you what,"

"John Cena, you know the one I love, I told him to leave me alone," Torrie regretted.

"Torrie, why," Jacqueline replied, "I thought you love him,"

"I do, but I pushed my dad away and now he's gone, I can't let that happen to John, he's better off without me," Torrie replied.

"Okay, but you love him," Jackie told Torrie.

"I know, Jackie but I can't," Torrie replied to her.

"I need some space, could you leave me alone, please," Torrie muttered slowly.

"Yeah of course, come on girl," Jacqueline said.

"No, Torrie," Jackie replied.

"Jacks she needs some space, come on," Jacqueline spoke, Jackie kissed Torrie's cheek and left.

"I hope she's going to be okay," Jackie said linking arms with Jacqueline.

"I know," Jacqueline replied

"Hey," John said.

"All right, John," Jackie said.

"Yeah, you?" John replied.

"Fine," Jackie answered.

"I'm fine," Jacqueline replied thinking about Torrie.

"All right see ya later," John replied walking off.

"I hope, Torrie changes her mind," Jackie spoke to her.

"Me too," Jacqueline said looking at Jackie.

Torrie looked at the present on the lap, with tears falling down, she felt so alone, and she wanted her dad and John at the same time.

She sighed and read the tag

To Torrie

Happy birthday

Love from Stacy, Lita, Trish, Jackie and Jacqueline

Torrie smiled and opened it, it was a photo frame with them all it with Torrie.

A tear fell on it, she put it on the side. And put her head down.

Her cell rang; Torrie lifted her head up, and flipped her hair out of the way, she flipped it open and answered:

"Hello," Torrie replied upset.

"Happy Birthday," Lita, Stacy, Trish said in the phone.

"Oh hey babes, is Kane and Randy with you," Torrie asked.

"Of course," Stacy said cuddling Randy.

"Happy birthday," Stacy replied.

"Happy birthday Torrie," Trish said in the phone.

"Thanks," Torrie said trying to hold back the tears, because if Stacy knew something was wrong, she would be over in a shot.

"Thanks for the present," Torrie replied a little happy.

"Your very welcome," Stacy said while Lita and Trish smiled.

"You alright babe, you sound really down," Stacy replied.

"No, it's just 28 is a hard number, I'm getting old," Torrie lied.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry, ohh Randy wanted to know do you know what was up with John, he sounded a bit down," Stacy asked Torrie, Torrie knew actually what was wrong.

"Torrie, are you still there," Stacy asked nicely.

"Yeah," Torrie choked out.

"You know you and John both seem down, maybe you can make each other feel better," Stacy replied laughing.

"Funny," Torrie replied

"Torrie, I think you two look great together," Lita, replied in the phone, Torrie knew they were right.

"babe have John as your birthday present," Trish said laughing in the phone, Lita and Stacy, and even the guys laughed too.

"Thanks," Torrie replied

"Alright I better go, bye," Torrie, said hanging up, she threw her phone on the floor, and she just put her head down and thought how her life was a mess.

"Christ, something is wrong with her," Stacy said, she trying to remember something.

"What Stace," Lita saw Stacy, face turn.

"What's up babes," Trish asked.

Stacy looked worried, Randy went over to her,

"It's Al death anniversary," Stacy remembered, she grabbed her coat they all did and went in the car and went to Smackdown.

Torrie was all alone, she couldn't help feel that no one wanted her, and she wished she never told John to leave her alone.

"Torrie," A chilling voice said but with love.

She looked up, and looked around but no one was in sight, she found a small white box on the side, she opened it and found a gold locket, she brusted into tears, she realised it was the same locket that her father gave her for her 16th birthday, she held it tight to her heart.

"Dad," Torrie replied looking around, but nothing she just sighed and sat back down and put the gold locket on, she opened it and found a picture of her and her father together smiling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Torrie got up and opened the door

"Miss Wilson," A deliveryman said

"Yes," Torrie replied wiping her face.

"These are for you," A deliveryman spoke.

"Thank you," Torrie said taking the long stem roses, the deliveryman smiled and left.

Torrie looked at them and smelled them; she smiled and put them in a vase.

Torrie saw an envelope on the floor, she picked it up and opened it and read

Dear Torrie

Happy Birthday, I love you sweetie," Torrie smiled thinking they were from John

The smile faded when she read Stepmother Dawn xxxxxxxxxxx

Torrie felt like she was going to be sick, she felt she couldn't breathe, Kelly Clarkson, because you was playing in the background, the song reminded her of Dawn Marie who has destroyed her life, she still loved the song.

"YOU BITCH," Torrie screamed, she picked the vase up and angrily threw it at the wall, the glass vase smashed into pieces. Hearing Kelly Clarkson, sing

"Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty,"

"What the fuck," John said hearing the noise, John dropped his US Title on the floor and ran to the women's locker room, thinking about Torrie he was worried about her.

"John you dropped your title," Eddie called picking it up, Rey just looked, John didn't listen.

Torrie saw there was a bit of glass near her sandals, she looked down and picked it up, she crushed it with her palm, making her hand bleed, Blood was dripping on the floor, she sat on the edge of the sofa

A tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry dad," Torrie replied angry and upset looking at the glass in her hand, she brought to her neck, a delicate tears fell from her eyes.

Well that's chapter 1, I hope you all like it, I'm sorry if you don't

Will John get there before Torrie gets hurt, will he be able to save her and love her.

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 2: Rescue.


	2. end of all things

**Hi everyone here's the 2 chapter of I wanna love you forever, I hope you like it, Sorry I haven't updated this in like ages but I thought lost thr story but I found it on a old disc.**

**Plz review **

**Thanks. **

**Torrie saw her reflection in the piece of glass, she kept looking at it and realised that this was her fate, the beautiful diva thought she had no one. **

**A Flashback flew in Torrie's mind, she remembered the first time she heard her dad and her rival dawn Marie was getting married.**

_**Torrie looked at the monitor, and saw her dad propose to that slut Dawn Marie; Torrie moved a strand of her hair out the way, she anxious and nervous. **_

"_**Dad don't," Torrie said with tears, she then saw Dawn, say those awful words "Yes Al Wilson I will marry you," **_

_**Torrie brusted out crying, she realised that Dawn Marie has her father under her wicked control. **_

"_**Torrie," A voice said, the distraught blonde turned around and came face to face with the newly engaged couple her father and her future Stepmother Dawn Marie. **_

"_**Yes," Torrie said flipping her hair and staring them in the eyes. **_

"_**I have great news to tell you," Al replied with his arm around Dawn who as smiling like a Cheshire cat. **_

"_**I'm going to be your future Step mom Torrie, I'm so happy," Dawn, said Torrie just rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Well aren't you happy for us," Al asked his daughter.**_

"_**Congratulations," Torrie forced. **_

"_**Torrie Anne Wilson, why aren't you happy for me, I have found the woman I love," Al replied.**_

"_**Dad, what are you talking about, she never did never love you, why won't you see that," Torrie said to her father.**_

"_**Torrie, I'm disappointed in you," Al said walking off, Torrie just looked.**_

"_**Dad wait," Torrie was about to follow, but Dawn brought her back. **_

"_**That wasn't very nice Torrie, now was it," Dawn said smirking **_

"_**I hate you Dawn, I will not let you play my father," Torrie swore, holding tears in. **_

"_**Torrie, I love you and your father, I'm going to become your lovely stepmother," Dawn said in Torrie's face.**_

"_**More like wicked stepmother," Torrie snapped back at Dawn. **_

_**Dawn got angry, she pushed Torrie to the wall, and got in her face.**_

"_**YOU LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE SPOILT BITCH, I HATE YOU, BUT NOTHING NOT YOU NOT ANYONE WILL STOP ME MARRYING YOUR FOOL OF A FATHER," dawn shouted in Torrie's face.**_

"_**YOU EVIL BITCH," Torrie shouted back. **_

"_**OHH SCARY, TORRIE IF YOU STOP YOUR FATHER BEING HAPPY, THEN HE WILL HATE YOU FOREVER, AND I'M GOING TO LOVE EVERY MOMENT OF IT," Dawn snickered, Torrie looked at her. **_

"_**See you around sweetness," Dawn said in Torrie's face, Torrie looked and watched her future mother walk away. **_

_**Torrie couldn't hold the tears anymore; she just ran as fast as she could, she turned the corner, Torrie bumped into a man she could always rely on.**_

"_**Whoa Torrie, slow down sweetie," John Cena said helping her up.**_

"_**Thanks John," Torrie said holding his hand.**_

"_**You okay," John asked looking at her, Torrie slowly nodded. **_

"_**Torrie," John replied gazing at her. **_

_**Torrie just brusted out crying, John immediately put his arms around her, Torrie buried her face in John's chest, she held onto him tightly. **_

"_**Torrie, what wrong," John asked. **_

"_**I can't do it John, I won't let her marry my father, Dawn Marie will not win," Torrie said in John's chest. **_

_**John let go of her, and looked at the distraught and devastated blonde, he moved a strand of her hair away, Torrie slowly smiled. **_

"_**Torrie, everything is going to be okay," John told Torrie. **_

_**She shook her head, and wiped her tears away and muttered, "John you don't understand, my dad loves Dawn than me, and she poisoned him against me, I don't know what to do," **_

"_**Torrie, no your father loves you, Dawn she's just a troublemaker and bitch," John replied. **_

"_**I know, but if I don't let be together, I will lose my dad forever, he loves her and she's just playing him, I feel he don't love me anymore and he's mad at me" Torrie told the doctor Thugnomics. **_

_**John put his hand on her shoulder and comforted her, "Torrie your father loves you, and he can't stay mad at you, No one can ever stay mad at you," John said, Torrie listened to every word s he slightly smiled. **_

"_**Thanks John," Torrie replied with gratitude.**_

"_**I promise that everything will turn out okay, and I will always be here for you," John said, Torrie gave him a little shiny smile. **_

"_**Thanks, but what I am going to do, I love my father so much," Torrie asked John.**_

"_**Well just be there for him, and let him be happy, but don't let Dawn get her own way," John told Torrie, Torrie smiled and hugged John. She loved his touch it felt so right. **_

**A tear form Torrie's eyes fell, she looked at the piece of glass, she raised it and was about to seriously hurt herself. **

**Suddenly someone kicked the door open, Torrie sprung around to see John Cena standing there with a worried look on his face. **

"**Oh my god," John replied stepping over all the glass.**

"**Torrie don't, what in the hell are you doing," John said to an upset Torrie Wilson.**

"**Get out of here John," Torrie shouted to the doctor of Thugnomics. **

"**No chance, Torrie come on stop this madness," John said coming closer to Torrie, she stepped away.**

"**Stay away," Torrie shouted with tears falling down.**

"**Torrie, stop it," John replied, Torrie put the glass in front of John. **

"**Torrie, don't do it, I know why your doing this," John tried to talk to Torrie. **

"**I'M A EVIL PERSON, I KILLED MY DAD, HE DIED HATING ME, IT'S ALL MY FAULT HE'S DEAD, I FEEL SO ALONE," Torrie said crying. **

"**Torrie, no none of this is your fault, your father loved you, he wouldn't want you to this," John replied worried watching Torrie holding the glass to her neck. **

"**HE HATED ME JOHN, I KILLED HIM," Torrie shouted crying hysterically.**

"**NO YOU DIDN'T, PLEASE TORRIE GIVE ME THE GLASS LOOK AT YOUR HAND TORRIE, LOOK WHAT YOUR DOING TO YOUR SELF," john shouted in attempt to save her from harm.**

"**I HATE MYSELF, I WANT MY DAD TO HUG ME, BUT I HE CAN'T BECAUSE I BROKE HIS HEART, HE WAS REALLY IN LOVE WITH DAWN I DIDN'T SEE IT, I'M JEALOUS BITCH," Torrie screamed, John looked at her.**

"**No Torrie your not, you are a lovely kind woman, Dawn never loved your father," John said to Torrie.**

"**NO, I HAVE NO ONE, I'M HEARTLESS, EVERYONE WILL BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME," Torrie shouted with sorrow.**

"**I MEAN PUSH EVERYONE AWAY, THAT'S WHY I'M EVIL," Torrie said with sadness.**

"**Torrie Wilson, you are not evil, you are the nicest woman I have ever met," John replied.**

"**NO I'M NOT, THE WORLD WILL BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME," Torrie replied. **

"**What about me Torrie, I love you so much, there is someone who loves you me and your friends and family, think of them," John confessed to Torrie. **

"**You just saying that, no one can love me, I'm just a evil cow," Torrie said to John.**

"**No I'm not, I have always loved you Torrie Wilson," John replied coming towards Torrie. **

**Torrie looked right at John, with tears in her eyes, she looked down and looked back up.**

"**How in the hell am I going to deal life, without you I love you Torrie Wilson, I will always love you," John confessed. **

" **Think of me, Stacy, Trish, lita all your mates and family," John replied, Torrie looked and dropped the glass on the floor; John looked at her and smiled. **

"**I'M SO SORRY," Torrie said crying, her hand was still bleeding but not bad, John smiled, Torrie fell to the floor. John ran to her and put his arms around her. **

**Torrie cried onto John and held on to him tightly. **

"**I love you too John," Torrie replied with a smile. **

"**Always have, always will," John said, Torrie let out a smile.**

"**Torrie, listen to me your father loved you more than anything, no parent can stay mad at their children, you are a lovely woman," John told Torrie. **

"**Thank you John Cena, My hero," Torrie said kissing him, John kissed back they kissed with passion, John put his hand on her curly blonde silky hair. **

"**Oww," Torrie replied holding her hand, John helped her the sofa and looked at her hand.**

"**Your lucky that isn't to deep, but its looks pretty bad," John replied he wrapped a bandage over her hand; Torrie smiled and kissed him with passion **

"**Thank you John Cena, for everything," Torrie said, "Having you here, is the best birthday ever," **

"**Well yeah," John said cuddling her, Suddenly Stacy, Trish and Lita brusted in followed by Randy and Kane, they saw John and Torrie hug and kiss.**

"**What the hell are you lot doing here," Torrie asked. **

"**Torrie what the hell happened," Stacy asked really worried. **

"**Well let's just say, I was down and upset and my hero came to save me, and now I am the luckiest woman in the entire world because I have John," Torrie told them really happy.**

"**Torrie you hand, and glass is everywhere," Trish said with worry. **

"**It's going to be okay now," Torrie said cuddling John.**

"**Okay, well congratulations, I think it's time for Birthday hug," Stacy said opening arms, Torrie went and hugged her best mate and lita and Trish and got a kiss off Randy and Kane.**

"**I'm so happy and lucky, I have you lot," Torrie said with a smile. **

"**You'll always have us girl," Lita replied with her arms around Kane. **

"**Yeah Birthday girl, come on celebrate time," Trish spoke with a smile. **

"**Yeah okay, I mean it is my birthday, and I know my dad loved me," Torrie said, John nodded. **

"**Come on then let's get out of here," Kane replied. **

"**Torrie, are you sure your hand," John asked.**

"**Babes, I'm not going to celebrate my birthday, I'm celebrating that finally I have a hero to take care of me," Torrie said.**

"**Okay come then," John said taking her hand gently. **

**They left the locker room, Torrie was happy that she finally had John in her life. **

**Torrie smile turned to a frown when she saw Dawn Marie walking with a smile. **

"**Torrie," John said with his arm around her, she just looked and walked towards Dawn. **

**She smiled; her mates and her new boyfriend wondered what she was going to do.**

**Torrie tamped Dawn on the shoulder; Dawn turned and faced a very angry Torrie Wilson. **

"**Well if it isn't miss prefect, or miss Killer," Dawn snickered.**

"**You know Dawn you are a sad mad cow, I hate you so much, but one thing I had that you will never have," Torrie snapped. **

"**What will that be," Dawn said a little mad. **

"**Love, and my father's love because I know he loved me, and I have loveable friends and now I have the most sexiest and best man ever and he loves me, so you will never get to me say what you what, but I know the truth, all you are is a sad little bitch who has no one," Torrie said. **

"**Really and who will this man be," Dawn asked, John came over and put his arm around Torrie.**

"**What in the hell," Dawn said angry. **

"**Dawn Marie I hate you, and I'll always have my memories with my father, and John, what do you have," Torrie asked, Dawn just looked. **

"**So I don't care," Dawn replied, "You will always have to live with regret and death of your father," **

"**Your right, I do but I know that he loved and you will get what you deserve," Torrie replied. **

**Dawn slapped Torrie around the face; Torrie held her face and smiled, **

"**You don't know how long I have wanted you to do that," Torrie smiled holding her face, dawn smirked, Torrie slapped Dawn hard around the face. Dawn fell to the floor.**

**Torrie walked and knelt down right in Dawn's face, " you see Dawn you are pathetic, come on let's go," Torrie said getting up walking away.**

"**You see Tor, Dawn didn't win," John said holding her hand. **

"**John I don't feel like celebrating, I want to see my dad," Torrie asked.**

"**Are you sure," John asked. **

"**Yeah will you come with me," Torrie replied **

"**Alright," John said. **

"**Guys me and Torrie are going to give it a miss if you don't mind," John replied. **

"**Are you sure man," Randy spoke holding Stacy's hand.**

"**Yeah we're sure," John said, as Torrie nodded. **

"**But babes it's your birthday," Stacy said to Torrie. **

"**I know but this birthday has been the best already because I have John with me now," Torrie told her. **

"**Go out enjoy yourselves," Torrie said to the girls. **

"**Only if your sure," Trish replied,**

"**Yeah of course, John and I are doing something anyway," Torrie spoke with happiness. **

"**Okay," Lita replied. **

"**Well have a good birthday," Stacy said pulling Torrie in for a hug.**

"**I will," Torrie said hugging Stacy, Lita and Trish, Jackie and Jacqueline. . **

"**See ya man," Randy manly hugged John and so did Kane.**

"**Bye," The gang said leaving and waving, Torrie and John waved to their best mates. **

**Stacy, Randy, Kane, Lita, Trish, Rey, Eddie, Jackie, Jacqueline, Charlie, RVD and Rico. **

**John turned and face the love of his life and said, "Torrie are you sure you want to do this," **

"**Yes," Torrie said holding John's hand. **

"**Okay," John replied walking hand in hand with Torrie to the parking lot. **

**John helped Torrie in the car, he got in the drivers seat, and he drove off to the graveyard where Al Wilson is laid.**

"**Torrie, you don't have to do this sweetie," John replied, Torrie just looked at the gates of the graveyard. **

"**No I have too," Torrie, said, they walked into the graveyard, it was chilly night and windy. **

**Torrie and John walked through the graveyard, Torrie shivered; John wrapped his arms around her. **

"**Thank you, I can't believe I pushed you away and you came back, and John I'm so glad you did," Torrie replied in bringing her long black coat close to her. **

"**My shoes," Torrie said looking at her sandals with mud on them. **

**John laughed, but he stopped when he saw the grave ahead, he got Torrie's attention.**

"**Babe," John said pointing the grave of Torrie's dad, she looked and ran to it. **

**She looked at the name AL WILSON, she started to cry a little bit, but John cuddled her, she felt the fire in his sweet embrace **

"**Hi daddy, I've missed you, I love you," Torrie said lying a long stem rose on her dad's grave. **

"**I want you to know, that I love you and your princess is fine, I have someone to love me and be my hero, I love him very much, I'm sure you would like him," Torrie said crouching down, John looked around and saw the trees moving because of the wind. **

**The wind was blowing in her face, "You know John I remember the first went on a swing, I was scared and my daddy calmed me and started to push me and he cuddled me and told me everything will be okay, do you remember daddy," Torrie said with her head down touching her locket. **

**John looked and suddenly felt a cold presence; his breath was cold, he was freaked, **

**He looked around and saw something near Torrie; he moved and went to Torrie.**

"**Baby breathe a minute," John said, Torrie was confused she did it anyway her breath was cold, wind was blowing rapidly in her face, Torrie got up and hang on to John as tight she could.**

"**I think we should get out of here," Torrie replied looking at John, he looked at the grave of her father and a figure was standing there smiling. **

"**Torrie, turn around," John told her.**

"**What," Torrie said looking, she slowly turned and saw something that she couldn't believe she was seeing it was her precious father standing there. **

"**Daddy," Torrie said with a smile, John just looked. **

"**Hello Princess," Al replied in ghost way. **

"**Daddy you're here, " Torrie said. **

"**Torrie I remember all those times together, and I love you so much, you were right Dawn never loved me, I have watching her," the ghost Al Wilson replied.**

"**Daddy, I love you so much," Torrie, said with tears. **

"**I don't have long Torrie, I just want you to know that I will always love you, and I know John will too, you two are soul mates," Al told them, they both smiled at each other. **

"**Daddy, don't you leave me," Torrie begged crying. **

"**Sweetie, I will always be in your heart, I love you, Happy birthday," Al said, a tear fell on from Torrie's eyes; Al held her face and smiled at her. **

"**Bye honey, Bye John," Al said disappearing, all of sudden he was gone. **

"**That has to be the weirdest thing I ever have experienced," John replied in shock. **

"**I know, but he loves me," Torrie said crying with happy tears.**

"**Told ya, Torrie I think we should go I don't any of other ghosts coming up," John spoke spooked. **

"**Yeah okay, bye daddy," Torrie said with a smile. **

**She smiled and held onto John's hand, they hurriedly made it to the car. **

"**I really don't think we should tell people this," John replied.**

"**Your right," Torrie said getting in the car, John got in and drove away. **

**Meanwhile at Dawn's home: **

"**Stupid bitch, who does she think she is," Dawn replied closing the window, she crept into her bed, she closed her eyes.**

**Suddenly she felt cold and she shivered and looked at the window was wide open. **

"**I just closed that," Dawn replied getting out of bed closing the window, as soon as she turned she felt a draft, Dawn was terrified to find the window was open.**

"**What," Dawn said really scared, suddenly doors started to slam and her jewellery box fell on the floor with a massive crash. **

**Dawn spun around, she did clenched her white silky dressing gown, "What in the hell is going on," **

**Dawn crouched and picked her jewellery box up and there she saw her engagement ring and wedding ring from AL Wilson, she picked them up and looked around her room.**

"**Oh Torrie you are going to pay," Dawn replied holding the rings, suddenly every window and door slammed**

"**STOP IT," dawn shouted at top of her voice. **

**Dawn looked in the mirror, she jumped back, because in the mirror was her late husband Al Wilson," Dawn dropped the rings and was shocked to see him**

"**AL honey," Dawn, said.**

"**Silence, you will not hurt my lovely daughter Dawn Marie, I know you never loved me," Al replied in the mirror.**

"**I did," Dawn, replied crying. **

"**I HATE YOU DAWN MARIE," Al shouted, dawn shut her eyes, he was gone, she looked around and was scared, she just went to bed crying and unhappy, she fell asleep. **

**Torrie climbed in the bed, and cuddled next to John. They were in John's hotel room **

"**I love you," Torrie said with a smile **

"**I love you too," John replied kissing her forehead, Torrie giggled and kissed him goodnight. **

"**I'm so glad I have you john Cena, my hero," Torrie said. **

"**I wanna love you forever," Torrie muttered, John smiled. **

"**Me too, Together forever," John replied kissing her. **

**Torrie and John fell asleep, knowing they will always have each other to love forever. **

**Torrie was happy that John never walked away from her life and John was happy Torrie never left him.**

**The couple of Torrie Wilson and John Cena lived happily ever after, and they stayed close to their best mates in the whole wide world. **

**Well that's the end, I hope you like this story, as much I enjoyed writing it **

**I'm sorry no sequel, I thought I would leave it like this, sorry.**

**I hope I didn't scare anybody. **

**Sorry if you didn't like it **

**Plz review **

**Thanks **

**Thanks for reading **

**Love ya all **

**Kelly xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
